La perfección ¡no existe!
by Kirara213
Summary: Amy hierve en furia tras ver que todo el mundo dice que Rouge es perfecta , estando dispuesta a desmentir eso cueste lo que cueste. /Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto'Para eso están los amigos' del foro Esmeralda Madre /


**Summary :** La perfección es una cualidad imposible de alcanzar , debido a que por más que lo intentes siempre poseerás un defecto que provoqué que seas imperfecto . Es por esta razón que Amy cuando escucha a alguien decir que su rival , Rouge , es perfecta hierve en furia . Nadie es perfecto en este mundo y eso es algo que ella piensa demostrar . /Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto ''Para eso están los amigos del foro ''Esmeralda Madre''/

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí , sino a Sega.

 **N/A:**

 **Espero que les guste~**

La joven eriza rosa frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras con las que su amiga había descrito a esa murciélaga horas atrás . ''La señorita Rouge es perfecta , ¿no lo crees?'' Por supuesto que no lo creía , nadie en el mundo era perfecto y eso todo el mundo , o casi todo el mundo , lo sabía , o al menos , debería saberlo . Es por eso que todavía no entendía porque ella ,supuestamente, sí lo era .

Amy se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar a través del parque donde se encontraba . Ya no sabía cuando había abandonado aquel parque , lo único que sabía es que caminaba sin rumbo fijo a través de las amplias calles de esa ciudad .

Tenía la mirada perdida en otro sitio , debido a que estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en sus alrededores . Cuando cruzó una esquina para acceder a una avenida que la conduciría al centro de la ciudad , su cuerpo chocó fuertemente contra otro , provocando que cayera al suelo .

Alzó la mirada dispuesta a disculparse con la persona que se había topado con ella , después de todo había sido su culpa al estar distraída , cuando reconoció unas grandes alas de murciélago muy familiares .

-Aghh , debí haberme imaginado que eras tú .-dijo Rouge con fastidio .-Eres realmente torpe , Pinky.

La eriza apretó los nudillos al oír el apodo que tanto odiaba .-¡Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, me llamó Amy!

La albina se levantó del suelo , sacudiéndose la ropa en el proceso con delicadeza . Se encogió de hombros y sonrió burlona .-Me sigue gustando más Pinky , pega más contigo . ¿Sabes? Cuando seas mayor de edad deberías ponerte ese nombre. ***** -Rouge le guiñó un ojo y saltó con elegancia , esquivando el golpe que pensaba darle la chica con su enorme martillo .

Amy pensaba decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando vio que esta se estaba yendo , dejándola con las palabras en la boca . Rechinó los dientes y guardó su martillo , esforzándose en intentar retener las lágrimas que su propia rabia estaba provocando.

-Rouge todo el mundo te considera perfecta , pero créeme no descansaré hasta encontrarte un defecto embarazoso .-masculló , furiosa .

 **~0~**

Golpeó con el pequeño bolígrafo la mesa de su escritorio , mientras se concentraba para encontrar un , aunque fuera pequeño , defecto en su actual presa . Ya había escrito en la pequeña libreta unos cuantos ; las palabras ''tramposa'' , ''avariciosa'' y ''ladrona'' eran lo único que se podía leer en el papel , debido a la gran cantidad de tachones que había hecho .

Bufó frustrada y reclinó su silla , acomodando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza . Los únicos desperfectos que había hallado en Rouge por muy malos que fueran , no eran lo que estaba buscando . Ella lo que quería era uno que fuera bochornoso , uno que pudiera usar en su contra si ella se burlaba de ella .

Suspiró , al final tendría que hacer lo mismo que hacía para saber de Sonic : preguntarle a sus amigos.

 **~0~**

Miró confundido la puerta que estaba delante de él , todavía dudaba si entrar o no , es más seguía sin saber porque Amy lo había citado en su casa esa tarde . La puerta que lo separaba de la eriza rosa se abrió antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión fija .

-Ah , ya estás aquí . Pasa Shadow .-dijo Amy , cediéndole paso . El erizo negro se adentró en la casa dudoso .

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de estar , donde Shadow tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que allí había .

-Ahora vuelvo , voy a por el té .-comentó la eriza , antes de salir de la habitación .

Shadow asintió y ,como estaba aburrido, se puso a mirar la decoración de la sala . Era bastante sencilla , ya que solo se basaba en distintos tonos rosas y algún que otro color pastel , lo que cabía de esperar en una chica como Amy .

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos , por lo que volteó encontrándose a la chica cargando una pequeña bandeja de plata . Observó como soltaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y como le servía una taza de té . Cogió la vasija que le ofrecía Amy y se la acercó a los labios , sin tomar de ella .

-¿Qué querías que te contara?-cuestionó el erizo , sorbiendo un poco de té .

-Quiero que me digas cuál es el defecto de Rouge .-contestó . Shadow daba gracias de que cuando lo crearon no lo hicieron muy expresivo con sus emociones , porque sino podría jurar que le hubiera escupido todo el té que tenía en la boca a Amy por la sorpresa que le había dado al decir eso . Casi se atraganta al beberse todo ese líquido de golpe .

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-preguntó . Se llevó una de las galletas que Amy había traído consigo , deleitándose con el pequeño dulce . Para él era una de las cosas que más deliciosas que había probado , después de todo su amiga no era buena cocinera.

-Tan solo curiosidad .-se limitó a contestar .

-Yo no soy la persona indicada para contestarte eso , si tanto quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a Rouge .-Shadow se levantó y la miró por última vez para posteriormente abandonar el lugar .

-Así no voy a descubrirlo pronto .-bufó molesta .-Aunque él dijo que se lo preguntara a ella , eso quiere decir que tiene aunque sea uno .-sonrió , al menos se podía dar por satisfecha sabiendo que no buscaba en vano .

Era hora de empezar con el plan B : buscar a Rouge y seguirla para por fin saber ese defecto .

 **~0~**

Amy andaba tranquila , pensando en un algún lugar donde podría estar Rouge cuando una voz la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos , precisamente la persona que los estaba provocando . Pegó un respingo al oír como la llamaba a ella en específico , ¿por qué tenía que ser ella habiendo tantas personas?

Rouge apareció delante suya.-Hola Pinky.-la saludó , solo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones parecía que no lo hacía por burlarse .

-Hola Rouge, ¿qué quieres?-contestó seca , de forma que la otra no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento .

-¿Querer algo? Me heriste los sentimientos Pinky , ¿por qué iba yo a querer algo?-dijo , fingiendo estar ofendida .

-Si no quieres nada , me voy .-no hubo avanzado dos pasos cuando fue detenida por el hombro .

-Vale , tú ganas . Quería pedirte consejo sobre algo.-admitió la albina . Amy volteó la mirada , sonriendo orgullosa al ver que estaba avergonzada de haberlo aceptado .

-No tienes remedio , está bien que qui...-antes de poder terminar la frase , Rouge la tomó de la mano.

-No seas tonta , no te lo pienso decir en un lugar donde haya tanta gente .-dijo , empezando a correr para luego emprender vuelo . Todo esto sin soltar la mano de la eriza en ningún momento .

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos , cuando Rouge sintió algo revolverse . Miró hacia abajo y vio a la chica que llevaba colgando comerse las uñas . Tal vez no fuera tan buena idea que volaran de esa manera . Lanzó a la eriza hacia arriba , ante el temor de esta , y la cogió por la cintura.

-Así vas mejor , ¿no?-preguntó . Suspiró aliviada al ver de reojo como asentía .-La próxima vez tan solo dilo .

-Si te lo hubiera dicho seguramente me hubieras soltado unos segundos para asustarme todavía más.-Rouge rió divertida .

-Puede ser . Mm … ese lugar parece tranquilo .-Amy miró hacia donde indicaba , distinguiendo un pequeño parque con muy pocas personas .

Rouge extendió sus alas y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo . Soltó a la eriza que cayó de bruces contra el suelo , pero esta en vez de quejarse se abrazó al suelo llorando cómicamente . Al parecer no había tenido muy buena experiencia volando con ella .

-¿No sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas ?-bromeó.

-No le tengo miedo a las alturas , pero lo acabaré teniendo si vuelvo a volar contigo .-le siguió el juego, sentándose en el césped y acomodándose en este .-¿Y bien qué querías preguntarme?-Rouge la imitó y se puso a su lado .

-¿Tú qué le regalarías a un amigo?-Amy enarcó una ceja extrañada , ¿quería preguntarle consejo sobre un regalo?

-Mm no sabría que decirte . ¿Qué le gusta a tu amigo?-la murciélaga desvió la mirada de inmediato nada más oír eso , sorprendiendo a la eriza rosa . Amy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se vio interrumpida por Rouge .

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé , no somos amigas muy cercanas .-la eriza se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de una mujer de quien estaban hablando , si era una chica ¿por qué le pedía consejo ? Acaso no se fiaba de sus instintos femeninos para saber que comprarle.

-Entonces si no lo son ,¿por qué quieres regalarle algo?-Rouge tan solo se encogió de hombros , provocando que la duda de la chica aumentara .

-Quiero compensar de alguna manera todas las bromas que le hago .

-Prepárale algo por tu cuenta .-Amy le sonrió cálidamente .-Si quieres disculparte con ella , ¿lo mejor no sería hacerle algo personalmente? Seguramente aceptará tus disculpas y tu regalo si lo haces tú misma .

-Supongo que no pierdo nada por intentarlo .-la murciélaga albina se levantó del lugar y desplegó las alas , perdiéndose en el cielo segundos más tarde.

Amy cuando la vio desaparecer de su vista se llevó las manos a la cara , frustrada .-Acabo de desperdiciar una oportunidad buenísima para saber su defecto, ¿cierto?-susurró .-¡Maldita sea!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas , suerte para ella que las pocas personas que antes había se habían marchado unos minutos antes , sino hubiera pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida . Miró sus alrededores y suspiró , no solo había perdido la oportunidad , sino que tampoco sabía donde se encontraba .

 **~0~**

Tras pedir dirección a muchas personas logró llegar a una zona conocida para ella , y más tarde a su casa . Se tumbó en el gran sofá rosa chillón que decoraba su salón y encendió su móvil , viendo que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes de Cream , seguramente no se había percatado debido al bullicio de la ciudad . Leyó por encima cada uno de los mensajes , la mayoría solo eran su nombre con unas cuantas interrogaciones después de todo , llegó al último y como vio que era más largo que los anteriores decidió leerlo entero .

''Bien , ya me rendí de dejarte tantos mensajes para que no me contestes Amy . Tan solo quería preguntarte si querrías venir conmigo mañana a dar una vuelta . Respóndeme en cuanto leas el mensaje .''

''Está bien , ¿ a qué hora?''-mandó el mensaje y esperó unos minutos hasta recibir una respuesta .

''¿Te parece bien a las 12 en el parque que está frente a tu casa?''

''Ok''-escribió con pereza .

''Vale ,nos vemos allí.''-dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesa rectangular que tenía delante y encendió el televisor para matar su aburrimiento por el resto de la tarde .

 **~0~**

Amy pateó con fuerza el suelo , volviendo a mirar la hora en su reloj . Eran ya las 12:30 y no había rastro ninguno de Cream por ningún lado . Estaba furiosa , pero en el fondo también preocupada , ¿le habría pasado algo a Cream y por eso se estaba atrasando? Movió su cabeza para ambos lados , intentando quitar esos malos pensamientos de su mente . Las posibilidades de que algo le pasara a Cream eran muy pocas , después de todo las calles eran muy transitadas a esa hora , pero eso también podía jugar en su contra .

Una pequeña vibración la sacó de sus pensamientos , sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía otro mensaje de Cream .

''Lo siento , no podré ir al final. Pero tranquila , alguien te tiene preparado algo para compensarlo.''Amy apagó el aparato , confundida .

Sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro , por lo que se giró . Nada más hacer esta acción una pequeña bolsa se encontró una bolsa rosa delante suya . Movió un poco la cabeza y pudo distinguir a cierta murciélaga , ocultándose tras esta . Le extrañó bastante verla allí y más verla ofreciéndole algo a ella .

-Hola Rouge .-dijo , para intentar romper el incómodo silencio que había entre ellas .-¿Qué qui...

-Perdón .-esa simple palabra casi hizo que Amy se cayera de rodillas al suelo de la sorpresa .-Quería disculparme contigo por todas aquellas veces en las que me he metido contigo .-Rouge se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.-Espero que podamos ser amigas .-le tendió la mano y Amy , aunque estuviera asombrada , no tardó en tomarla y devolver el gesto .

-Sí .-dijo con una sonrisa .-Por cierto que es esa bolsa que llevas ahí .

-Ah esta , son unas galletas que hice para disculparme contigo .

-Ya veo .-Amy cogió la bolsa y se llevó uno de los dulces a la boca .-Así que para esto querías mi consejo el otro día .-sonrió , pícaramente .

-Sí ...-Rouge se detuvo al ver la cara de disgusto que estaba haciendo la eriza .-Oye , ¿estás bien?

-Rouge sé que ahora somos amigas y tal pero … ¡Eres pésima cocinera!

Y así fue como Amy descubrió el peor defecto de la perfecta Rouge de la peor de las maneras.

 **Sé que no es muy bueno , pero espero que les guste (n.n)**


End file.
